I'm In Love? Great
by ITotallyLoveHim
Summary: Why is it that every time Tyson messes up and has a hard time, it always has to do with Kai? Haven’t you ever wondered why it was always Kai? I don’t even think that Tyson knows himself… poor thing. TyKai, yaoi, don't like, don't read!


PM: Kk! Here's another story, I wrote a LONG time ago. I just now decided to put it up! TyKai is the couple, so, if you don't like it or yaoi/shounen-ai (sp?), then do NOT read my story. Yay TyKai!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… it would be a miracle to me if I did.

Key: "talking", 'thinking', '_another voice in a thought'_.

Got it? Kay, now we're ready to begin!

Why is it that every time Tyson messes up and has a hard time, it always has to do with Kai? Haven't you ever wondered why it was always Kai? I don't even think that Tyson knows himself… poor thing.

'Stupid Kai!' Tyson was training trying to get better after yet another rough battle with Kai. 'Why does he always tell me I'm doing something wrong?! God he really gets on my nerves… wait, why am I letting it get to me?'

Tyson soon gave up on improving... that is trying to. He caught his beyblade, and sat down trying to release his stress. He lay against the wall with his eyes closed and his hand over his eyes, he started to get a head ach again. He took a quick look at his blade.

"Great, just great. Why isn't dragoon working as well anymore?"

'_I guess you are really an idiot when it comes to blading.'_

Hearing this Tyson quickly turned his head to look where the voice was coming from. He looked at where Kai was before he left. Tyson sighed in relief returning to his pervious position.

'Why am I hearing his voice all the time?' Tyson took a moment, and thought. 'Oh no! Don't tell me that… don't tell me that… I… I'm in love with him?!'

With that though, Tyson jumped up on his feet.

"Maybe I just need some time to think this all through. Yeah, I'm probably just overtired and not thinking straight," he took a breath, and continued, "I should probably just take a walk… yeah a relaxing walk… that's what I'll do!"

Tyson ran for the door with his head down and blush on his face. On his way to the door, he bumped into something… or should we say some **one**. He looked up and saw that kai was at the door, and that he had just bumped into him.

"Uh… Hi Kai! Um I'm not doing anything weird I'm just going out for a while." Tyson gave his a nervous laugh and a goofy smile that he always had. Kai stared at him with a confused look. "Yeah, um bye!"

Tyson just ran right past him and out the door. Kai just stood there shaking his head.

"I'll never understand him," he said to himself. He looked around, trying to look for something he did wrong for an explanation. When doing so, Kai saw that Tyson left his launcher. "I guess so things never change… poor Tyson. It's too bad I wont always be there to point out his mistakes." He picked up the launcher, 'Although I sure wish I could be.'

Tyson ran as far as his legs would take him not daring to look back. He hoped that he would get away from everything and straighten things out calmly, but we all know that Tyson is anything but calm.

After running a good distance, Tyson soon stopped dead in his tracks out of exhaustion. He stopped and rested on a wall for support. He soon gained so breath back, and looked at where he was. Soon he realized that he was Max's house, and then ran in.

"Max! I need your help! I have a huge emergency! And-" Tyson stopped and lost all trace of thoughts when he saw the scene before him. It was something he thought he would never see… ever.

Rei was there, on the couch and with Max. They were together lip locked with Rei on top of Max and Rei had his shirt unbuttoned and loosely on, with Max's hands against his chest occasionally moving to around his neck, and running through his hair.

Tyson stood there with his mouth open and nothing to say. Max finally opened one of his eyes because of the loud noise of the door opening, and saw Tyson standing there. Once he realized what was going on he pushed Rei off of him.

"What's wrong, Max?" Rei asked seeing the way that Max reacted to him. Max didn't say anything but just looked up barely at Tyson, then looked away. Rei turned around to see what Max was looking at hoping to find out what the problem was, and saw Tyson standing there with his head down.

Rei looked at him for a moment, then realized the position he was in. Rei looked at him then Max, then back at Tyson, then he looked at his shirt. Rei had just now realized that his shirt was open and barely still on him. To avoid any more stress to the scene, he started to slowly button his shirt. **(AN: No leave it open!! Um… it's for the fangirls!)**

"Tyson? Are you okay?" Max asked with a concerned look at him.

"Now I get it."

"Huh?"

"When were you guys gonna tell me?!" Tyson yelled/asked bringing his head up.

"Tyson clam down!" Max yelled back hoping to keep Tyson's temper from raising.

"And here I thought _**I**_ had a problem!"

"Tyson, you don't understand!" Rei said after.

"And here I thought me realizing that I was in love with Kai, was I problem!" Tyson shut and covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he just said. A slight blush came back on his face.

"Okay this can wait. Rei did you hear what he just said?" Max turned his face to meet Rei's.

"I guess I really sound like an idiot now don't I?" Tyson asked.

"Well, it's not so bad; I mean if you're in love with him, then-" Rei started before looking down at how he was buttoning his shirt, when…

"Tyson, you forgot your…" Kai started as he walked. Then he saw that every one was there. Rei freaked out and attempted to button his shirt up faster, and Max blushed not knowing what to do, and looked at the floor, while looking at himself to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with his clothes.

Kai stood there for a second trying to understand what was going on. Before he could understand anything, Tyson ran right past him and out the door. Where he was running to, nobody knows.

Kai left out the door. Might as well do what he came here to do. Once Kai left, Rei and Max look at each other, and sighed in relief. Max then looked down, and he was worried about how things were gonna work out. Rei looked at his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"Don't worry. Tyson's an idiot, but he has Kai to help him with that." Rei whispered in Max's ear. Max just grabbed onto Rei's shirt, thankful that he had him. Who would ever be so lucky to have such a great and wonderful guy to stand by your side?

Tyson had finally given up on running, and stopped, resting against a tree.

"That was way too close. WAY too close," Tyson started as he caught his breath his breath, "I have to be more careful. Next time don't tell some one a secret with the door unlocked… especially when that person was just making out with his boyfriend!"

"Well there you are," Tyson heard from behind him. He turned around to see that Kai was behind him.

"Oh! Um… Hi Kai!" Tyson said with a nervous laugh. Kai saw right through him, there was something wrong with him, and Tyson wasn't good at hiding it.

"You forgot your launcher. You might need it again you know."

"Oh… um yeah, I'll be more careful next time," Tyson said

'He's trying too hard. He doesn't look normal at all.' Kai thought to himself.

"I'll take this from you now." Tyson took away his equipment and put his head down.

He felt the blood rush to his face as his hands touched Kai's. It was too much for him to handle. Kai noticed right away that Tyson's face was red.

Kai used his fingers tilting Tyson's face to look at him. This forced Tyson to stare into Kai's eyes… his grey (-ish) eyes. The sight made his heart beat fast, so he decided to look down… this wasn't exactly the best solution. He ended up finding his chest, and let's face it he has a damn nice body. This made Tyson's condition even worse; his face turned an even darker red.

"Tyson?" Kai asked, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Kai got closer to Tyson's and put his forehead against his.

"Kai?"

"At least you don't have a fever," Kai said pulling away from Tyson's face closing his eyes.

Tyson felt his heart arch as Kai's face pulled away from his. Tyson didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't know wither anything like this would ever happen. He didn't want this all to end so quickly, and he didn't want this to be the end.

There were so many things Tyson wanted at this point. He wanted Kai to hold him in his arms, to hold him close to his chest. To tell him he loved him, and to never let go. In order for all this to ever have a chance of happening, he had to do the impossible.

Before kai could get any father away, Tyson grabbed the back of his neck. Kai at first was confused and stunned. He looked at Tyson and saw the way Tyson looked. Tyson had his mouth open slightly and had desperate in his eyes.

Tyson then whispered very quietly, "Please just a little bit longer." That was when Kai got an idea at what Tyson was talking about. Before Kai could do anything, Tyson closed the gap between them.

Hah!!! I'm gonna end it there! I don't have the time to write anymore so sorry. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if u did, reviews are appreciated.

Yaoi 4 Life!!


End file.
